Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier
| Afbeelding = 250px | ontwikkelaar=Lucas Learning | uitgever =Lucas Learning | uitgavedatum =24 Mei 1999 | genre=Simulatie | aantalspelers=1 | rating=ESRB: E''' (Everyone) | platform=PC }} '''Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier is een simulatiespel voor de PC door Lucas Learning. Het is voor de speler de bedoeling om met organismen van Naboo een nieuw ecosysteem op te bouwen op de maan Ohma-D'un, om zo een Gungan-kolonie te voorzien van bouwmaterialen en voedsel. Het spel is ook in het Nederlands uitgegeven, als Gungans: De Nieuwe Wereld. Daarnaast was er nog een Strategy Guide. Het verhaal De Gungan-stad Otoh Gunga raakt overbevolkt. Kolonisatie van de watermaan Ohma-D'un staat op het punt te beginnen. Ter voorbereiding van de kolonisatie hebben de Gungans vele exotische planten en dieren verzameld van de planeet Naboo, maar ook soorten van andere locaties in het universum die het goed zouden doen op de kale maan. Het opzetten van een ecosysteem waarin nieuwe planten, dieren en Gungans allemaal in evenwicht kunen leven is geen gemakkelijke taak. De Gungan Rep Council heeft de hulp in geroepen van Obi-Wan Kenobi en Queen Amidala, de helden van de Battle of Naboo. Het spel Wanneer Obi-Wan en Amidala aankomen in Otoh Gunga worden zij opgewacht door Boss Nass. Hij legt hen het probleem voor, en de speler kan op dat moment kiezen met welk van de twee karakter gespeeld wordt (heeft geen invloed op het verdere verloop). Eenmaal gekozen krijgt de speler van Boss Nass nog enige hulp in de vorm van de Kresh, Jar Jar Binks, R2-D2 en een ER-1 Probe Droid. Hierna kan begonnen worden met het inladen van het schip met de juiste planten en dieren. Na de tocht naar de maan kiest de speler een goede plek om de Mantaris-class Amphibious Medium Transport te landen en het werkelijke spel begint. Door het regelmatig vrijlaten van dieren en planten uit het schip, kunnen deze groeien en vermenigvuldigen. De Gungans kunnen uit deze biodiversiteit de bouwmaterialen halen die zij nodig hebben voor hun stad en voedsel voor de bewoners. Het is dan de bedoeling het ecosysteem en de stad in stand te houden. Mogelijkheden thumb|The Gungan Frontier thumb|Mantaris-class Transport Spelniveaus Er zijn diverse niveaus om het spel te spelen: *'Tutorial' - Voor de eerste keer, met veel hulp *'Beginner' - Voor beginners, veel dingen gebeuren automatisch, zo wordt er bij het vrijlaten van een dier automatisch een hoeveelheid voedsel uitgezet *'Advanced' - Gevorderd, met gelimiteerde hoeveelheden organismen *'Missions' - Spel met een vast doel, zoals "Save the Ikopi" Create-a-Critter Hier kan de speler gemakkelijk een eigen plant of dier maken. Door keuzes te maken in de grootte, uiterlijk, territorium, kleur, eetgewoonten, leefgewoonten en voortplanting kan een organisme aangemaakt worden dat in het spel te gebruiken is. Disasters Er kunnen in het spel ook rampen gebeuren, om het ecosysteem op de proef te stellen: * Moonquake - Een maanbeving zorgt ervoor dat grote aantallen planten en dieren sterven * Probe droid malfunction - Door Jar Jar's onhandigheid slaat de Probe op hol en verlamt met zijn stun-gun de dieren die hij tegenkomt * Critter escape - Door Jar Jar's onhandigheid komen grote aantallen dieren vrij uit het schip * Toxic cloud - Een gifwolk zorgt ervoor dat dieren sterven * Pollution spill - Door gif in het water sterven dieren die met water in aanraking komen * Disease - Een ziekte infecteerd alle dieren van een soort, predatoren die deze dieren eten krijgen de ziekte ook en gaan net als de prooidieren na een tijdje dood Organismen Dieren Planten Screenshots Afbeelding:Frontier4.jpg|Inladen van het schip Afbeelding:Frontier5.jpg|Ecosysteem opzetten Afbeelding:Frontier2.jpg|Gungan stad Afbeelding:Frontier6.jpg|Informatie uit de Kresh Afbeelding:Frontier3.jpg|Voedselweb Afbeelding:Frontier7.jpg|Create-a-Critter Awards Gungan Frontier heeft diverse prijzen gewonnen: * Family Life - Best of the Year (Dec '99/Jan '00) * Choosing Children's Software Magazine - Best Picks for the Holidays Award (Dec '99) * Parent's Guide to Children's Media - Outstanding Achievement in Computer Programs (Sep '99) * The National Association for Gifted Children - Parenting for High Potential (Sep '99) * NewMedia INVISION '99 - Gold in Education, Youth (Sep '99) * Technology & Learning Magazine (Aug '99) Externe Link Gungan Frontier op de Lucas Learning website Categorie:Lucas Learning